fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
David Carter
|-|Base= |-|Pestilence Empowered= |-|Post Eternal War Base= |-|True Pestilence= Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the The Drifter storyline within the Ovenverse David Carter was born on Earth in the year 2025. He grew up an average human being, alone with his single mother in a small house in New Manhattan. One day, a strange alien race threatened to destroy all life on the planet, claiming that they were looking for their 'sister'. As David and his mother hid in their home, one of the aliens broke in. The alien angrily cried out 'Sister!' when she laid eyes upon David's mother. The alien attempted to take her, but something awoke inside David that allowed him to transport the three of them to another location. By sheer luck, a much larger creature ate the attacking alien. Confused about what happened, David ran away - accidentally transporting himself elsewhere and leaving his mother behind. Years passed as David struggled to control his powers. As he used them more, it became apparent to him that he had the unique ability to switch which timeline he is in. He finally mastered his powers at the age of 24. With better control of his powers and a new resolve to find his mother, David now travels the Multiverse searching for her. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A '| At least '''7-C '| '''Low 2-C | Unknown, At least High 6-A '''| '''2-A Name: David Carter | David Freemont Origin: Ovenverse Age: 24 at the beginning of his story, 29 when he becomes a Horseman Gender: Male Classification: Human (Presumably), Siren-Primordial hybrid | Thorn infused Primordial Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master swordsmanship, Can switch through different timelines, Time Paradox Immunity, Regeneration (High-Low), Low level Empathic Manipulation (Is part Siren), Limited Reactive Evolution (Has part of Hunter's Conquest) | Same as before, but the Cur can cut through dimensions | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Decays everything he touches, Regeneration (High), Can fire blasts of decaying energy, Can summon locusts that devour almost everything and can explode, Plant Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Fire Manipulation | Same as previous forms | Same as previous forms Attack Potency: City Block level (Caused this much damage when he fought against a Wilderbeast) | At least Town level (Fought against a casual Hunter), the Cur negates durability | Universe level+ (Fought and defeated a Grand Valkyrie. Fodderised an army of Valkyries) | Unknown, At least Multi-Continent level (Was stated to be able to cover an entire planet with Plague of Willows just like Hunter) | Multiverse Level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively FTL (Kept up with Valkyries) | Unknown, Possibly Massively Hypersonic '''| Massively FTL+ (Is a Horseman) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City Block Level | At least Town level (Tanked hits from a casual Hunter) | Universe level+ (Took hits from a Grand Valkyrie) | Unknown Range: Extended melee, a few meters with energy slashes | Extended melee, a few meters with energy slashes | A few billion kilometers | Unknown Stamina: High (Can go on long journeys without tiring) | Same as before | Limitless (Has a part of Thorn) | Unknown Intelligence: ''' Moderately high. David learned a lot from his travels about alien races and culture. He also mastered a self taught martial art which utilities a sword. | Same as before. | Slightly less. The power that flows through him causes David to go slightly berserk | Unknown '''Weaknesses: None notable. Equipment The Cur *The Cur is an ancient weapon forged by an alien race known as the Lutali. It is a sword designed to take out beings as strong as the Valkyries with the ability to cut through sparital dimensions. Notable Techniques/Attacks Trivia Inspired by DMC and Nier: Automata. Think of David as Dante and 2B's lovechild. Key: Beginning of series | After obtaining Cur | Pestilence Empowered | Post Eternal War Base | True Pestilence Category:Ovenverse Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 6